


Going In Blind

by densuponatime



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/densuponatime/pseuds/densuponatime
Summary: Hope made her way towards the bar counter, spotting an open seat over by a brunette who seemed to be talking to the guy next to her. She couldn’t see her face, but as Hope neared, she could tell the conversation wasn’t of the friendly kind.OrThe one where Hope and Josie are two twenty-somethings trying to keep their inner flailings in check.





	Going In Blind

**Author's Note:**

> I was starving so I made myself a Hosie snack.
> 
> Haven't written anything in years but everybody deserves more Hosie content in their lives so here we are. Please let me know if there's any glaring mistakes as English is not my first language.

It was one of those rare nights where Hope’s need to move, to _do something_ , outweighed not wanting to socialize. It’s not that she hates people, not at all, but she’d just rather not deal with them when at all possible. People kinda sucked sometimes. She kinda sucked sometimes too. Why make it a thing?

 

She quickly exchanged her lounging clothes for a blue long-sleeve tee and a pair of jeans, grabbed her bag, and left her apartment.

 

A short drive later, she was at a bar, one that often had random live bands or DJs and enough room to dance if need be. It was way better than going to a club, she could accomplish the same goal here and without nearly as many people crowding her, which was a big plus in her book.

 

As soon as she walked in, Hope made her way towards the bar counter, spotting an open seat over by a brunette who seemed to be talking to the guy next to her. She couldn’t see her face, but as Hope neared, she could tell the conversation wasn’t of the friendly kind.

 

“I said no, Jed. Go away,” the brunette said firmly, her posture stiff.

 

“Oh, c’mon, Josie… ‘t could be so much fun,” the guy, who’s name was Jed apparently, slurred, clearly drunk.

 

At that, Hope found herself intervening. This girl was uncomfortable, and this Jed guy seemed to be proving her previous point, people kinda suck sometimes. So before she could even process what the hell she was doing, she’d tapped the girl’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, you’re Josie right?” the brunette turned around to look at her, her face torn between relief and confusion at how this light-auburn haired stranger knew her name. Hope faltered for a half second, struck by how captivating this girl’s chocolate brown eyes were. “Uh, so sorry I’m late, I still can’t believe our friends set us up on a blind date in a place like this!” Hope said, quickly shifting her gaze to Jed and back, trying to convey with her eyes that she was just offering her an out from whatever was going on if she needed it.

 

Josie stared at her for a couple seconds, seemingly lost. Then her shoulders relaxed a little, and she mouthed the words _‘thank you’_ before replying “I know, right? Chaotic bar full of drunks isn’t exactly what I would’ve gone for in this situation,” out loud. A slight pause, “At least they have good taste in girls,” she added at the last second... and promptly blushed.

 

Hope’s smile got bigger as the exchange went on. This was so out of character for her, butting into other people’s business, but watching this gorgeous girl blushing in front of her… she did not regret intervening one bit.

 

Meanwhile Jed kept looking at them, confused. Josie was now turned completely away from him and made no sign to turn back around, almost like she’d forgotten he was even there. Almost. Hope did her best to not look directly at him, but keeping him in her periphery, hoping that by ignoring him further he’d leave. She was just gearing up for plan B: confrontation, when Jed turned around and stumbled away, mumbling to himself unintelligibly. Hope watched him go from over Josie’s shoulder for a moment.

 

“Is he gone?” the brunette asked, slight frustration still evident on her face.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, he’s gone,” she took half a step back to give the girl some personal space back now that the charade was over. “Sorry if I overstepped, I just-”

 

“No! I, uh, thank you,” Josie extended her hand to lightly touch Hope’s forearm, pulling back immediately. “I appreciate the assist, you saved me the nuisance of trying to get rid of him. Jed’s mostly harmless but you can certainly count on him being an ass 100% of the time.”

 

There was a pause where the two girls stared each other in the eye, Josie shook herself out of it first, “Anyway, I don’t wanna keep you from your plans any further, if you need to go…”

 

Honestly, if it were anybody else in front of her Hope would’ve taken the out and made herself scarce but something about those chocolate eyes was pulling her in so hard. “Actually… can I buy you a drink?” she paused, adding “unless there’s people here I’m keeping you from. I didn’t mean to intrude.”

 

“I’d like that actually,” Josie smiled, “And, I’m just here with my sister. She’s off dancing somewhere over there,” making a vague gesture towards the makeshift dance floor on the other side of the bar. Hope didn’t even bother turning towards the indicated direction, too entranced by this girl.

 

“I’m Hope, by the way,” she laughed awkwardly, realizing she never actually introduced herself.

 

The brunette took the offered handshake, smile still firmly on her face “Josie. But you already know that. Uh… how DO you know that exactly?”

 

“Oh, right! I overheard douchebag over there calling you that just as I reached the bar counter. Figured I’d use it to sell the blind date excuse.”

 

They didn’t even realize they were still holding hands ‘till a few moments later, both let go and blushed slightly.

 

“Drinks! Right, ok! Wh- what’re you having?” Hope stumbled over her words, already turning to flag down the bartender in an effort to get herself under control.

 

Next thing they knew it was two hours later and their conversation was being interrupted by the bartender announcing last call, their still unfinished first drink lay forgotten next to them. Josie looked down at her phone, bewildered that time seemed to have flown by so fast while talking to Hope, and found a text from her sister waiting for her, time stamped over an hour earlier.

 

 **Lizzie (12:17 am):** _Didn’t wanna interrupt your conversation, you seemed really into her. I’ll see you at home...or not ;p Call if you need anything. Be safe!_

 

“Oh jeez,” Josie mumbled, feeling some heat crawling up her face at what Lizzie was implying.

 

“Something wrong, Josie?”

 

“Just my sister,” the brunette shook her phone back and forth a couple times as if that was explanation enough. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Do you need a ride or…?” Hope asked while getting up from her seat, trying to find an excuse not to let the night end just yet.

 

“I’m actually just a couple blocks down.”

 

“Can I- uh would you mind if I walked you home?”

 

“Yeah, that’d be really nice,” Josie smiled, exiting the bar with Hope in tow and pointing them in the right direction.

 

The walk was silent but comfortable, each of them taking turns stealing glances at the other, often times getting caught and just holding eye contact before breaking and smiling, embarrassed.

 

“This is me,” Josie said, stopping and pointing her thumb towards the door behind her. Sad that they’d reached their destination already.

 

“I had a really good time tonight,” Hope stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jeans to keep herself from doing anything stupid. Like pinning her against the door and kissing her, for example. _You literally just met her, what’re you doing?_ Hope thought to herself.

 

“Me too. I enjoyed spending time with you,” the brunette paused, nervous, “Would you maybe wanna do it again sometime?”

 

“I’d really like that,” Hope smiled wide, “Here, let me see your phone for a sec?”

 

Josie unlocked her phone and handed it to the girl, who then proceeded to pull up a new contact and add her number, “There you go.” Hope gave back the phone, “Guess I’ll see you soon then.” Smile still on her face, she started backing away, trying to look the least bit smooth, if only for appearances sake. Lord knows she was a flailing mess on the inside.

 

The brunette watched her turn around and start walking back in the direction they’d come from for just a second, before looking down at her phone. _New contact_ **_Fake Blind Date_ ** _saved successfully._

 

“Hope!” she heard Josie call out, barely even had time to turn around and the girl in question was suddenly right there. Lips on her own. Kissing her. It was soft at first, just a sweet press of lips but, as soon as the surprise wore off, the floodgates opened and Hope couldn’t hold back any longer. Her left hand found the back of Josie’s neck and pulled her in further, the other snaking around her waist. Bodies flush against one another and tongues begging for entrance, the kiss deepened, grew desperate. Time passed, was it a minute? Was it thirty? Who knows.

 

A soft moan broke the silence, whether it was Hope or Josie, it was unclear. But oxygen was becoming an issue so, as much as they didn’t want to, both were forced to pull back. Not wanting to go too far, they rested their foreheads together, gasping for air.

 

The hands on Hope’s hips gave a squeeze so she opened her eyes, “Am I dead? You can’t kiss me like that and expect me to still be alive,” Josie asked jokingly, still trying to catch her breath.

 

Hope chuckled, “Technically you kissed me.”

 

“I gave you a peck, you...you damn near killed me.”

 

“Is that a complaint?” Hope smirked.

 

“Not even a little bit,” Josie brought her hands up to the other girl’s face. “I gotta go pretend to be mad at my sister for leaving me at the bar. And then maybe gush about you a little bit.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Mhm,” kiss, “What’re you,” kiss, “doing tomorrow?” kiss.

 

“I’m pretty sure I’ll be doing whatever it is you’re about to suggest,” she smiled into yet another kiss.

 

“That is a good answer,” Josie replied. “I’ll text you the details later?”

 

“Ok,” with one final kiss the girls pulled back and went their separate ways, which felt incredibly hard to do. Hope had never felt like this before. Sure, she’d had people she’d been interested in in the past but this… this was different. Josie was different. One look from her and all the walls she kept up for other people just came crashing down without any effort. She didn’t even wanna fight it, which was a first. She couldn’t get enough but at the same time there was no rush, everything felt natural, whatever pace this _thing_ decided to take, she was gonna let it. Because for the first time in long while, she felt safe.

 

 **Unknown (1:52 am):** _Best fake blind date ever._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
